Rings are popular items of jewelry which have been worn by women and men for centuries. Generally, rings are made out of a solid metal material. The most common form of a ring constitutes a simple metallic band, often of a gold or silver alloy, fitted for the wearer's finger.
Rings containing elaborate precious or semi-precious gems are worn by people interested in donning jewelry. A diamond is one of the most popular gems and is often placed on a ring.
The beauty of diamond rings is slightly hindered by the prominent view of the metal band that supports the diamond. While every diamond is unique, metal bands, even gold bands, have a commonplace appearance. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a band for a diamond ring that has an appearance that, as compared to a metal band, enhances the uniqueness and elegance of a diamond ring.